The Shade of Love
by Livie-chan
Summary: Ever since Sasuke leaft Konoha, Sakura has not been able to forget him, and Sasuke can't let go of Sakura either.. So what happens when Sakura is held hostage by the sound? SasuSaku


Yeah,

So I took this off for editing. I had to get a new beta reader

Because my other one's computer is messed up

But anyway!

It's back, and better than ever!!

Special thanks to:

xXAsuka-chanXx for being an AMAZING beta!! I would be nothing without this girl!

Blr13 for of course, keeping me on track at school (she's helping me control my fan-girl-ness)

-Bellita-chan- for always listening, and she's a GREAT inspiration

Naru-Vampire for being the first one to listen to the plot

Ryu-chan I haven't heard from her lately, but she's always talking to me when I need her

Lexie-chan my cousin, for sitting with me for hours while i think of somthing to write.

And YES Blr13 I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO ALICE SO BITE ME!

(;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't own ANYTHING! How sad):

Their will be some mild Karin Bashing so beware

The prologue is short but the chapters will be normal

Ok Here we go!!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The Shade of Love

By: Livie-chan

______________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Love, what a tricky buissness

_It was a warm, the sky was black, the moon glowed brightly and the  
stars twinkled with pure silver light. Sakura Haruno stood at her window,  
looking out at her home town of Konoha, trying to distract herself from the  
old memories that she locked away in the back of her mind; keeping them from  
running free.  
This was the second anniversary of Sasuke's departure, and tonight looked the  
same way it had on that night.  
"I love you more than anything!!!"  
Sakura had tried to forget him, but even though two years had passed, the  
pain was still just as fresh._

_"Ikenaide!!"_

_As the pinkette lie in her bed with the window open, she gazed out and found  
herself thinking of him.  
How could she not? He was so precious to her, and she was going to hold on to  
those thoughts for as long as she could.  
"Sakura…arigato."  
She smiled in her sleep and held on to the dream of seeing him again as  
tightly as she could, for she knew that her dreams were the only place that  
she could see him._

_xxxx_

_In another part of the land of fire, Sasuke Uchiha swept swiftly through the  
trees. Sent on a mission; alone of course. And always by choice. When he was  
alone there was no one to slow him down, no one to hold him back.  
But tonight, he too was remember the night he left, but shook the thought  
from his mind. He refused to let that get to him. He, after all, didn't miss  
Konoha. Nor did he miss his home in the Uchiha district, or the annoying pink  
haired girl who had attached herself to him._

_Sakura…_

_Her name still sent reluctant shivers down his spine, shivers of guilt.  
Whenever a thought of her happened to appear in his mind, when he didn't  
guard his thoughts tight enough, he could clearly picture her standing behind  
him; tears running down her paled cheeks.  
He felt that shiver, but this was the path he had chosen. The path that he  
couldn't his back on now. And he wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that.  
He wouldn't stop, even if it required him to forget Konoha, and Sakura along  
with it.  
He shook the thoughts away. Then another thought came into his mind, Karin.  
That name made him cringe.  
Sure, he liked Karin…somewhat, well actually, he didn't like her at all,  
but he thought that she could come in handy. She even had been useful on a few  
occasions, but she was more like a helper, or a tool.  
The annoying red haired woman didn't make Sasuke feel comfortable the way the  
annoying pink one had with her warm smile and clever thoughts.  
Karin was a friend, if you could call her that, but more along the lines of  
an ally. She never came close to a friend…not like-  
Sasuke then shook his head again. What was he doing? He thought, wildly. When  
he left, he had broken his bonds to everyone. That include Naruto, Kakashi,  
his "friends" and allies inhabiting Konoha.  
No one was exempt.  
Not even…Haruno Sakura._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

**Authors Note:**

Watch the chapter names from Chapter 1 on

As the colors lighten-So will the story.

As in lighthearted-ness

If you get what I'm saying

I really hate Karin (sorry people who like her)

I'm gonna try to be nice..

Thanks

I'm open to ideas!

Forever&Always,

**Livie-chan**


End file.
